


Oops

by spikewil



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike protects Xander but ends up getting transformed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

***Giles’ house – 7 p.m.***

“Xander, they have to find a cure!” Spike whispered in his lover’s ear. Buffy, Willow, Tara and Dawn were smiling sweetly at the hugging couple and it was bothering him.

Xander was currently sitting on the couch, holding his lover against his chest. The vampire and the scoobies had a run-in with a demon. Spike had wanted to protect Xander, but when the demon hit Spike, the vampire had been transformed into someone that had the scoobies gaping at him.

They were startled when Giles dropped several large books with a large thudding noise.

“I’ve found it!” the watcher called out.

“You did? Well, how long am I going to stay like this?” Spike asked curiously. He was still nestled in Xander’s arms and he wasn’t about to let go. His lover protected him from the girls who couldn’t stop looking at him with their gooey eyes.

“You should be yourself again by tomorrow afternoon,” Giles explained. “But there’s one side effect.”

“And what’s that?” Both Spike and Xander asked anxiously.

“Spike will turn human,” Giles answered, smiling at the gaping vampire in Xander’s lap.

“I will?” A pint-sized Spike squeaked.

“How old will he be?” Xander asked curiously.

“He will be the age he was before he was turned,” Willow said, reading from the book.

“I’ll be 22 then. 1 year older than you, Pet,” Spike said while yawning. That earned him several ‘awww’ faces from the girls.

“Okay, I’m taking Spike home. We’ll see you all tomorrow,” Xander announced and picked up his four-year-old-sized lover. Xander cringed when he repeated the words to himself. He felt sick to call the four-year old boy in his arms his lover.

Of course Spike wanted to walk by himself, because the vampire still thought he was a grown up. “Bloody hell!!” Spike exclaimed when he fell down for the sixth time since they had left Giles’ house.

“I can carry you, you know?” Xander suggested for the sixth time.

“No, I don’t want to be carried! I’m not a child...aaaahhhhh!” Spike said angrily, but trailed off when a large dog ran towards him. The tiny vampire jumped and held Xander’s legs hoping the dog would go.

Spike yelped when he felt a wet snout pressing in his neck. “Xander, help me!” he squeaked.

Xander laughed. “Being small isn’t everything you expected, is it?” The young man picked up his pint-sized lover and continued carrying him. 

“Hey Xander!” Clem greeted the man. “Cute child! Is he your son?” the demon pointed at the small boy.

“Bleeding hell! I’m not a boy, I’m Spike!” Spike snarled.

“Oh, hey Spike,” Clem grinned. He had smelled it was Spike, but wanted to have some fun.

“Really? Sometimes I think Spike is a little kid as well,” Xander replied and earned himself a glare from Spike.

Spike pouted. They were making fun of him and he didn’t like it.

Xander just smiled at the sulking vampire in his arms. Clem walked next to them in case they walked into a demon. “Thanks Clem,” Xander thanked the demon before walking into the apartment building.

Spike had fallen asleep on Xander’s shoulder by the time Xander arrived home. The young man placed the tiny vampire on the bed and gently undressed him. Then Xander placed Spike under the sheets and laid next to him, just looking at the small boy.

Xander looked at the time and saw it was 11 p.m. Apparently the walk to their home had taken about 3 hours. “I love you,” Xander whispered to Spike while brushing the honey brown curls from his lover’s forehead. Spike’s transformation had made his hair regress to its orginal curl and length at the age of four. The young man undressed himself, put on some sweatpants and joined the boy under the sheets. He spent at least an hour just watching his lover before he fell asleep.

 

***The next morning***

Xander woke up when he felt a small weight on his chest. He placed his arm around it and found Spike snuggling against him. He opened his eyes to watch the young vampire sucking his thumb. He continued watching even when Spike woke up and yawned. 

Spike felt someone watching and opened his eyes. He looked straight into Xander’s brown eyes.

“Good morning, little one,” Xander greeted happily.

“G’Morning, Pet,” Spike replied.

“How are you feeling?” Xander asked while hugging the vampire tightly.

“M’fine. Wh’time is it?” Spike mumbled sleepily.

“It’s...10 a.m.,” Xander answered surprised.

“We slept 11 hours?” Spike asked stunned.

“I guess we did. In that case, it’s time for us to stand up,” Xander announced. He sat up and brought Spike with him. The young man walked them to the bathroom and placed Spike on the toiletseat before preparing a warm bubblebath.

Next, he undressed himself before stepping into the half-full tub first before settling down Spike. Standing in the middle of all the bubbles, the water reached his belly, it would be enough for the little boy. Xander cut off the water and looked at Spike.

Spike saw Xander staring at his little form. He looked down himself before quickly covering his tiny penis and looking up again. “How long before I turn normal again?” Spike squeaked.

“Giles didn’t mention a time. Maybe around 3 p.m.?” Xander answered smiling. He had been wondering when Spike would notice how small his cock was now.

“What are we going to do until that time?” Spike questioned, in a whining voice.

“We could fool the girls, make them believe that you have regressed,” Xander suggested.

“Bloody hell, that’s a great idea,” Spike exclaimed evilly. “But we’ll have to go through the sewers to get to Giles’ place.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Xander replied before cleaning Spike and himself. He wrapped a towel around Spike’s little body and carried him to the bedroom. After getting dressed first, the young man searched their closet for some clothes that would fit the little boy. He finally decided to dress Spike in a pair of yellow trousers he had saved from his own youth, just like the red shirt in spite of Spike’s protests. 

Xander prepared himself some breakfast and warmed a mug of blood. He placed the mug in front of the tiny vampire and gave Spike a straw which was taken with protests.

Before stepping out of the apartment, Xander locked the door and walked towards the sewer entrance in their apartment building, while holding Spike’s hand.

The moment they stood in front of Giles’ door, Spike instructed Xander to call him William. That way it would be more convincing to the girls. Xander agreed.

***Giles’ apartment – 11.30 a.m.***

“Hey Giles, Dawn, Buffy, Tara, Willow,” Xander greeted his friends happily when he stepped inside, seemingly alone. “I’d like you all to meet William.”

“Hey Xander,” Willow greeted. “Where’s Spike? And who’s William?”

“Xander, who are they?” William asked from behind Xander’s legs, in a shy and scared tone.

“William, these are my friends: Buffy, Willow, Tara, Dawn and Giles,” Xander introduced the boy, who was peeking at the others from behind Xander’s legs.

“Spike lost his memory?” Dawn softly asked at Xander.

“No, I think Spike has regressed,” Giles replied.

“You’re English!” William exclaimed when he heard Giles’ voice. Inside Spike was laughing, he was already having fun. He moved away from Xander and ran towards Giles, looking up at the man with his bright blue eyes and a blinding four-year-old smile.

“Yes, I am. What’s your full name, William?” Giles asked curiously. Spike had never said anything about his last name and the Watcher suspected that he was related to him because of some details he had found in one of the Watcher’s journals on William the Bloody.

“William Wesley Giles,” William said. Spike was already in his role as a four year old and had answered instantly, only noticing he had let his secret out too late. Spike could kick himself for being caught off guard, he had never wanted to tell Giles that they were related.

“Well, William, my name is Rupert Giles,” Giles answered the boy who was now staring at him wide eyes at hearing his last name. The boy had just confirmed that Spike was his great great great greatgrandfather.

“We have the same name!” William said in awe. “Are you my daddy? Do you live here? Are they your daughters? Why are those ladies holding hands?” Spike fired all his questions to Giles while pointing at Tara and Willow with his chubby little hand.

Xander watched with fascination how his lover played his role. He laughed at the babbling. Apparently, his lover could babble as well, using his experience of listening to Xander whenever he got excited or scared. If he were a young man in today’s world, he would probably be a great actor.

Buffy and Dawn were watching the boy shoot his questions at Giles. They enjoyed the sight of a flustering Giles, who must have realised that Spike was a member of his family.

“Xander, is this Willow?” William asked his guardian.

“Yes, it is and the woman she’s holding hands with is her girlfriend Tara,” Xander explained, with great patience.

“Girlfriend? Like playing together with the blocks like I did with you this morning?” William questioned.

“No, like the couple we saw before entering this building,” Xander replied.

William’s eyes widened before looking the holding hands again. “Okay.” Spike stepped back and wandered towards Dawn and Buffy. “Xander, she’s pretty!”

“Who is? Buffy or Dawn?” Xander said, laughing at the glaring he received from both girls.

“She is. With the brown hair,” William said, pointing at Dawn.

Dawn was delighted, Spike had called her pretty. She laughed out loud when she saw Buffy’s pouting face and wasn’t surprised to hear her sister’s question.

“So I’m not pretty?” Buffy asked curiously, trying not to feel hurt because William had exclaimed that Dawn was pretty.

William blushed before hiding behind Xander’s legs. “Xander, she’s scaring me. She looks strong. Will she hurt me?”

“No, William. I would never hurt you,” Buffy answered before Xander could.

“But you already hurt me. I saw it in my dream,” William replied tearfully. Spike couldn’t stop himself from crying, remembering the hurt she had caused him while they were envolved.

Buffy stepped back, aghast, and felt herself being embraced by Dawn. She hadn’t meant to repeat the exact same words she had once used to manipulate Spike’s feelings.

Xander quickly picked up Spike and walked towards the kitchen. “Spike, why did you do that for?” Xander whispered questioningly.

“Oops!” Spike whispered before continuing. “I’m sorry. She always repeated those words whenever she left me behind in my crypt, again and again. I just couldn’t stop the hurt I used to feel back then,” Spike cried out, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

Xander hugged the boy tightly and waited for the tears to stop. “Shall we tell them you’re Spike again or do you want to continue?” Xander asked.

“I will tell them I’m me again. This is harder than I thought it would be. Will you stay with me?” Spike asked fearfully.

“I would never leave you,” Xander replied before placing Spike on the ground and walking back into the livingroom.

“Buffy, I’m sorry for hurting you,” Spike said, standing in front of Buffy.

“What? You were playing?” Buffy asked slightly angrily.

“Yes. I thought it would be fun, but it wasn’t,” Spike said shyly.

“Spike, what about your name?” Giles asked curiously.

“What about it? I’m still your great great great greatgrandfather, Rupert. You’d better show me some respect from now on, whether you like it or not,” Spike answered sneakily, announcing now to everyone that they were family.

“Why you little...” Giles took a step towards Spike and smiled when the small vampire rushed away, squealing from laughter. He couldn’t stop himself and started chasing Spike around his living room.

“Maybe he has regressed a little, after all,” Xander deadpanned when everyone else heard the squealing. “Do you think insanity runs in the family?”

The girls laughed and settled on the couch, watching the vampire and the watcher playing. Xander joined them and began to chat with the girls.

“Spike, watch out!” Giles suddenly shouted.

Xander immediately stood up and rushed towards the stairs where he saw Spike tripping. The vampire would have fallen down the stairs if Xander hadn’t been fast enough to catch him.

“That was fun!” Spike exclaimed like nothing had happened and was now bouncing on Xander’s arm.

Xander shook his head and placed Spike in front of the girls. The vampire didn’t see the watcher smiling evilly as he tiptoed behind the vampire.

“Wha...” Spike said before giggling when Giles started tickling him. “No! Stop! Please!”

At the word please Giles stopped and sat down on one of the chairs.

“Come on. This is fun. Let’s see if I can still fight,” Spike said, tugging on Buffy’s hand.

“Spike, come here,” Xander instructed and was surprised when the vampire obeyed. He placed Spike on his lap and hugged him.

A green glow surrounded the vampire that had Giles reach out for the bathrobe he had placed on the chair in case Spike would turn back. He placed it on Spike and watched with fascination how the small boy turned back into the full grown body.

“Bleeding hell! That hurt!” Spike exclaimed. He opened his eyes to see he had his body back and that he was still sitting on Xander’s lap. He quickly wrapped the robe around himself.

“You’re back!” Xander called out happily before kissing Spike deeply.

That’s when he noticed that Spike was warm and flushed. He pulled back and saw the others watching them curiously.

“Spike, you’re human,” Xander stated and watched how Spike finally noticed that himself.

“I am. I have a heartbeat,” Spike said awed.

“Spike, try the sunlight,” Dawn suggested.

The vampire stood up and turned towards the window to see the sun shining through the curtain. He slowly reached out and pushed his fingers in the sunlight. He wasn’t burning.

He turned to look at Xander when he felt two arms embrace his waist. “Look, I’m not burning,” Spike said happily.

“Rupert, can I borrow some clothes?” Spike grinned.

“Yeah, sure,” Giles answered. The watcher pretended not to have heard Spike call him by his first name. He was already thinking about payback.

The vampire came back dressed in some sweatpants and a shirt and stepped into Xander’s embrace.

“Everyone, Spike and I are going to back to our place!” Xander suddenly announced and pulled his lover with him.

“See you later, grandpa!” Giles whispered softly when he watched Spike and Xander were about to leave.

Spike glared at Giles before turning around and running back to their apartment. He would teach Giles some proper manners the next day.

The end.


End file.
